Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a driving method for stereoscopic display and a stereoscopic display.
Most of the current three dimensional (3D) stereoscopic displays operate by displaying different images including a left-eye view image and a right-eye view image which in turn form a left-and-right eye composite view, so that a 3D image with a stereoscopic effect appears before a viewer wearing a set of color filter glasses. The color filter glasses worn by the viewer may prevent the left-eye view from passing through the right-eye lens and the right-eye view from passing through the left-eye lens. Therefore, the left eye of the viewer only sees the left-eye view image, and the right eye only sees the right-eye view image, so as to form a 3D image with a stereoscopic effect. The color filter glasses comprise the kinds of red/blue glasses, red/cyan glasses and red/green glasses. Hereinafter, a set of red/blue glasses (one lens is blue and the other is red) is taken as an example to explain the displaying principle of the color filter glasses in detail. The left-eye view image and the right-eye view image with binocular parallax are “dyed” by red light and blue light. Because the lenses of the red/blue glasses filter out the image of the same color as that of this corresponding lens, the blue image can only be seen through the red lens and the red image is filtered; and the red image can only be seen through the blue lens and the blue image is filtered. That is to say, the two eyes of the viewer can see a corresponding image in the left-and-right composite view, respectively, which leads to a stereoscopic visual effect.
The left-eye view image and the right-eye view image need to be shoot separately and then processed in order to generate a left-and-right-eye composite view, which is suitable for a viewer wearing a set of color filter glasses to view. This process makes the cost to process the two dimensional images increased. In addition, an optimal viewing distance or an optimal viewing range corresponds to the formed left-and-right-eye composite view, and the best 3D image with stereoscopic effect can be seen only if the viewer is at the optimal viewing distance or within the optimal viewing range, which impairs the flexibility and convenience.